This study will evaluate changes in the urinary tract following bacterial infection. To correlate the changes in physiology, studies of humoral and cellular immunity will be done. In some monkeys, immunodepression will be produced by treatment with superoxide dismutase and cobra venom factor prior to infection. Possible coaction of bacterial variants will be controlled by study of them during bacterial renal infection with and without immunodepression.